


How You Make

by MiniNephthys



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny wants to see Billy's costume.  Kink Bingo, for the square "costumes."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Make

It's so silly, but. She wants to see him in it.

He had a hard enough time breaking the news to her gently that he was a supervillain. There was denial, first - she insisted that he was having a huge joke at her expense. There was anger, when she yelled at him for hurting people's lives. There was bargaining, when she was convinced she could get him to not be a supervillain. Depression lasted for several weeks, until they finally patched things up - acceptance.

Now she wants to see him in his costume. The thought makes Billy shudder. His coat gets kinda... dirty, since he can't really bring it to the laundromat with him - way too risky. It's not quite sparkly white like it was when he first put it together. He's never been entirely happy with the gloves or boots. He likes the goggles, though. The goggles definitely do something for the costume.

It's weird, he's never usually been this critical of his costume before. Usually he's pretty happy with it. What's good enough for trying for the Evil League of Evil and for normal supervillainry apparently isn't good enough for Penny.

Still, she's pretty stubborn when she wants to be, and eventually he gives in. The next time she visits, he's dressed in his lab coat, gloves, the works. He gets up from the couch to greet her with some stock phrase about entering his secret lair or something. Closes his mouth. Opens it again. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," she answers, coming close to him to inspect him carefully. Billy tries not to shiver at her being so close, since he's Dr. Horrible and supervillains do _not_ have weaknesses for a pretty girl while on the job. Not good ones, anyway. And they never, ever get nervous and... blushy around them.

"I like it," she announces, startling him. "The goggles are a really nice touch."

"They are, aren't they. Well. Um." Billy swallows. "You've already seen my secret lair, so... dinner?" he asks.

Penny's stomach rumbles. "Dinner sounds great."

They have spaghetti, which he realizes is a huge mistake when some of the sauce drips onto his coat. "That is going to be _so_ annoying to get out," he groans.

"You could always tell people it's dried blood?" Penny suggests. "All the intimidation, without the actually having to hurt people part."

"I've been to workshops. Dried spaghetti sauce doesn't look like dried blood." He pauses. "Thanks. For the effort. It's really nice of you."

"Any time," she answers lightly.

It's not surprising that after dinner, their conversation on the couch turns into making out. It's a little weird having to push his goggles out of the way so they don't bump into her. It's also a little weird trying to hold onto her through gigantic gloves.

"It's a great costume and all, but," she begins. Her smile is wicked. "How does the coat come off?"

...This has happened a couple of times, but definitely not like this. He stares at her blankly for a few moments before scrambling to undress.

In the end, he keeps on as much of the costume as possible for her, stupid gloves and all. She looks very appreciative as she squeezes around him, and Billy decides that he's completely happy with his costume as is.


End file.
